Meet The Parents
by Bikutoria08
Summary: What happens when Callen founds out that Eric meets Nell's parents.  From the episode Higher Power.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I just did one but I keep getting ideas for this pair so here is other one-shot. This is when Callen founds out that Eric meet Nell's Parents

_**Meet The Parents**_

I was finishing the last touch on my report on this mission when I felt a pair of hands on the back of my chair.

"I just heard the most interesting thing. What to know what that was?"

I sigh and turn my chair to face agent G Callen looking at me with his bedroom blue eyes. My heart skips a beat.

"What was that agent Callen?"

He leans in to me were our noses almost touch.

"That Eric meets my girlfriend of eight months parents before me."

I roll my eyes at him trying to keep the grin off my face. I put my hands on either side of his face pulling him in to a sweet kiss. As we pull away from each other I keep my hands on his face.

"Just to let you know that Eric meet them by mistake, I was video charting with them when Eric came up to tell me something. But if you want we can go visit them together."

He shakes his head at me

"I think that you parents would rather you date someone like Eric then someone like me."

My eyes narrow on him, my mouth turn into a frown.

"G Callen you take that back right now or I will hurt you. How dare you think for one minute that I would rather show Eric as my boyfriend to my parents then the man I love? I wouldn't change a thing about you for the world. I fell in love with you flaws and all."

"But your parents"

Before he could finish I pull him down kissing him to stop talking, we pull apart.

"My parents will love you as much as I do"

"But"

"And if they don't then too bad I'm a full grown ass woman and if I what to spend the rest of my life with you I sure damn will, my parents been damn."

He just stares at me a smile slowly starts to grow on his face. He puts his forehead on my.

"Ok I get little red I would love to meet your parents"

My smile grow, I lean and give him a big kiss.

"Thank you, you have nothing to worry about they will love you, not as much as I do but it is close enough."

I turn around back to finish my work; in my head I plane our trip.

As I watch Nell work I smile I would do anything to make her happy and if that means to meet her parents then so be it. What could go wrong?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well here it is. Should I make more out of it or leave it as it is? Tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well some of you want me to do more so here it is! Oh and some of you says that my grammar sucks well it was sugar coated but let's faces facts my grammar does suck. So if you known some good beta let me know. Thank you. Hope you still like it.

_**Meet The Parents**_

"Yes mom we will be there. Yes you get to meet him. Yes I love you too. See you soon. Bye."

I watch as Nell gets off the phone with her parents. She sighs as she turns to me. She is in one of my shirts with her short shorts sleepwear on. She gets in to the bed. After she rolls over to turn the light off next to the bed I pull her to me. She put her face in to my neck.

"Are you ready to meet my family?"

I kiss her head

"It is gone be ok"

I felt her relaxes as I say this to her.

"Let's get some sleep we have a plane to catch in the morning."

I smile as she nodded her head.

The sound of the alarm clock that woke me up, when we start to date I slept more but it was not until we started to sleeping together did I start to get real good night sleep. Just the feel of her next to me made my nightmares stays away long enough to sleep. I roll out of the bed to take a shower. We agreed that if we have to go somewhere with a limit time we should not take a shower together. Well she agreed I just had no say in the matter. I look back to the bed to see Nell grab my pillow to hug it to her body. I kiss her head and went to take that shower. When I return from the bathroom to see Nell still in the bed sound asleep, I smile at how cute she looks. I lean over to kiss her as I woke her up with kisses she return the favor. When she opens her eyes she looks at the clock. Her eyes widen in shock at what time it was. She pushes me off of her and runs in to the bathroom.

"What didn't you wake me up soon?"

I shake my head at her. When the cab pulled up to the airport we got out and pay the cab fee. We grab our bags to head inside. Nell was having problems with her computer bag that goes over her shoulder so I took it from her. She smiles as thanks, when we walk up to the counter for our tickets.

"How can I help you?"

I look up to see a pretty blond behind the counter when she gets a good look at me her smile turn in to flirting one, when she started to check me out Nell clear her throat.

"Yes we would like our tickets to Loveland, Colorado under the name Nell Jones."

The blond looked down on her computer.

"Here it is."

Once we got our tickets and bags set we got on the plane. As we get set in our seats the light to put our seatbelt went on. When the light go off and they say we could walk around the plane Nell moved the arm rest between us out of the way she move to lean on me. I put my arm around her.

"Hey I heard of club that we may want to join"

I look down at her. She had a smirk came on her face. It took me a minute to catch on what she was saying. I smirk back at her.

"You evil woman, you are a tease."

She lean up till her mouth was next to my ear.

"Who said I was teasing?"

I moan as I watch her gets up and walk to the bathroom. I waited for thirty minutes before I went and follow her. When I open the door she attacks me with her mouth. Let's just say the rest of the trip I had a big grin on my face.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well there it is hope you like it the next time I up date I will put this story on in-progress just to let you know. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is pt3. Hope you like it.

_**Meet The Parents**_

I woke with someone shaking me.

"Nell babe it is time to wake up."

I open my eyes to see G leaning over me. Once he sees I was a wake he smiles at me.

"We are here time to get up."

I look around to see that people are getting ready to get off. I seat up and stretch my body after sleeping a good amount of the trip. I smirk as I remember why I was so tired. As G was getting our stuff he looked at me. He smirks back at me. He leans in to me to kiss the smirk off my face. When we pull apart he grabs our bags he looks back at me.

"You may want to get that look off your face before we meet your parents."

"What look?"

Before he answers me he gets this smug look on his face.

"The look that you had several intense orgasms one after the other."

I can feel the blush go up my face I hit him in the chest as he laughs.

"You G Callen are corrupt."

As I stand next to him to get off the plane he pulls me to him.

"And you wouldn't have me anyway."

I smile giving him a kiss on the lips. When he tries to deepen the kiss I push away from him winking.

"That's true"

I laugh at the look on his face. When we got to the airport turmoil G pulled me by a column.

"Stay here I will get our bags ok?"

I nodded my head at him. I watch as he walks away.

"Nell honey!"

I turn to see my mom and dad. My mom is my height with short light brown hair, light skin with one of her outrages Christmas sweaters. My dad is a very large man with muscle arms cross his chest. He is six foot two inches the only way you can tell that we are related is that we both have the same hair and eyes colors. I smile when my mom ran up to give me a hug.

"Hey mom"

I turn to my dad giving him a hug.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey baby girl"

I look at my mom as she looks around.

"Well where is he?"

I look for G. I see him walking to us with our bags. I had a bright green suitcase that he is rolling behind him with his duffel bag over his shoulder. I wave him over. When he got to us he let go of my suitcase to turn to my parents.

"Mom, dad I like you to meet G Callen, G my mom Mrs. Joules Jones and My dad Mr. Madison Jones"

G shakes my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, mama."

My mom was starting at G.

"Mom you ok?"

My mom comes back to us.

"Yes nice to meet you. Well let's go get out of here."

I turn to grab my suitcase when G bet me to it. I frown at him.

"I can get that G."

He smiles at me.

"I know you can, just trying to get some points with your dad."

I laugh as his wink at me.

When we get to the house mom pointed to the guestroom.

"There is a room down the hall to the right and the bathroom is at the end of the hall. Nell your old room is all seats for you."

I look at mom but before I could say anything someone came through the door.

"Well look who decide to show themselves this Christmas."

I turn to see my big brother he is dad's height with mom's hair and eye color.

"Hey there yourself"

He gives me a big hug. When he let me go I turn to G.

"G I want you to meet my own personal bully my big brother Jamie Jones, Jamie meet G."

Jamie shakes G's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

My brother

claps his hands

"Well let's go get the family Christmas tree"

G turns to me

"Every year the men go out in to the woods to chop down a Christmas tree down while the women get the decorations out and cook dinner. I know dad how about you take G with you I'm sure he would love to help."

G narrows his eyes at me I smirk back. I know how much he hates the cold and it is known to snow here in Colorado. My dad puts his hand on G's shoulder.

"Why not, let's head out"

I walk up to G to tight the scarf around his neck. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Have fun"

G pulls me closer

"I will get you back for this"

I laugh as the men get ready to go out; I grab my mom's arm and pull her to the kitchen. Once we are out of hearing shot is when I let my mom have it.

"Mom what do you think you are doing, putting me and G in two different rooms."

She starts to pull things out for dinner.

"Mom answer me"

She sighs and looks at me

"It is nothing it is just"

"Just what?"

"Why couldn't you bring someone like that Eric home instead?"

"Why would Eric be better than G?"

Mom put the knife down and turns to me.

"How far apart in age are you two?"

I laugh without humor

"Is that it that he is older than me? That is all you have, really mom?"

She shakes her head at me

"Nell honey I'm sure he is a nice man but I think you should be with someone"

"What my age! Is that it!"

"Yes I think you may have something more in common with each other."

I can feel my anger rising

"That is what I like about him he is not like the other guys around my age. He has no idea how to work his way around a computer beside the basic. He makes me laugh when he says things that they don't say anymore. He is old fashion on our first date he had roses, held the door open, pulls my chair out, and even gave me a kiss on the cheek at the end of it. While men my age are little boys they most likely expect sex on the first date. Is that what you want mom? Is it?"

My mom looks at me with a surprise look on her face. She takes a deep breath. I calm myself down as well.

"Can you at less get to know him first before passing judgment please, you'll see what I see in him. He is a great guy please mom?"

She nodded her head.

"I can do that and I guess it is ok if you both stay in your room as well"

I hug her

"Thanks mom that is all I ask"

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Well here it is. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Next is Callen with Nell's dad and brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took so long live keep going on. I would like to thank all those that left reviews. Well here is other chapter hope you like and tell me what you think. Sorry there is spelling and grammar mistake I am in need of a betas reader. Let me know if you know of one.

_**Meet The Parents**_

**Ch. 4**

I can tell that Nell was so upset so when I saw Nell and her mother goes into the kitchen I went to follow but a hand on my arm stop me. I turn to see Nell's dad shakes his head at me.

"It is better you let them handle it themselves."

I look back at the kitchen door when I hear yelling come from it. I nodded my head and head to the door with them. Once we get outside the wind chilling all the way to my bones. The cold remind me why I love LA. With the sun, the beach, and no in-laws. I lose my train of thought when I feel a slap on my shoulder.

"Well let's go look for a tree. Got the saw dad."

Madison Jones nods to his son. As we started to walk I see that Jamie was a head of us.

"You are not what Nell been telling us are you?"

I turn to him.

"What has she been telling you?"

He laughs.

"That you two meet at a coffee shop. When she was doing a coffee run. And I would have believe her too if she hadn't chew on her bottom lip. Even since she was little she always chew on her bottom lip when she lied about something."

I shook my head when I realize that he was right. I smirk as I remember the time she try to lie to me about how she feels about me. I would never forget about that rainy night.

"So Callen why don't you tell me what my daughter has not told me about you?"

I turn to respond when I heard shoots go off. I reach for my gun from the back of my pants. Putting my hand out to put myself in front of Nell's dad. As I scan the area for where the shoots had come from. I swing and point my gun at Madison when he pulls at my shoulder. He raised his hands in the air.

"Easy son it is just hunters. There is nothing that you need your SIG for. Don't feds carry SIGS?"

Before I can answers Jamie comes running up to us. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees my gun out pointing at his dad. His eyes narrow, I try to tell him that it was a misunderstanding but he tackles me to the ground before it could say other wise. My gun flies out of my hand. The next thing I know a fist hits me in the face. After the first couple hits my training kicks in. The next thing I know I had Jamie's face down in the snow with his hands behind his back with my other hand reaching for the zip ties. When I didn't find them I faintly remember leaving them back at home. When the body under me started to move I got up and off of him. As Madison help his son up I look for my gun. I found it next to a tree. After I put it back I turn back to them. When I got to them Madison was finishing telling his son what happen. When they get done they turn to me. Madison asks me

"So you're a federal agent for what agencies?"

I look at them.

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that I love Nell and I will do everything I can to make her happy and safe. I would die before I would let anything to happen to her"

Madison nod his head in understands.

"Does my sister know?"

I just looked at them. Madison smirks and shacks his head.

"Knowing my little girl she knows."

We share a smirk at that. Madison looks at his son and I.

"Lets head back you two look like you need first aid kit."

When he mention it I start to feel all those hit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There you go hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here is ch. 5 sorry it is taking me so long to post anything. I was waiting to get a betas reader and have not found one so there will be mistakes. Hope you like it.

**Meet the Parents**

**Ch. 5**

As I was in the kitchen doing the dishes waiting for Callen and the others to come back, mom is in the living room getting the Christmas decorations together. When I look up at the window to see all the snow. I smile as I remember all the time I play in it as a kid. The next thing I know the house started to shake. I grab the counter to stay myself. Once everything stop I took a step away from the counter. I only took two steps before the shaking started up once more harder the before. The kitchen cabinet doors open and the dishes fell out around me. I cover my head with my arms. When it stopped I hear Callen's voices as the front door slam open.

"Nell, baby are you ok!?"

"Over here in the kitchen Callen!"

I look up to see Callen standing in the doorway. He does a sweep around the room with his gun in hand. I smile at the image. Once he founds the room clear he put his gun up. And walks to me. As I stand up to go to him, his voice stops me.

"Nell don't move their glass every wear, and you Miss Jones are bare foot."

I stood there as he walk to me, once he got to me he look at me up and down. Before I could say anything he picks me up in his arms and carry me in to the living room.

"Madison can you go in to Nell's room there should been an orange bag on the bed. Bring it to me."

I watch as my dad does what Callen says. Callen puts me down on the couch. He sat next to me. I got a good look at the living room it seems most of the damage was in the kitchen. Stuff was turn over in the living room. The heavy stuff was ok but the smaller stuff was everywhere. Mom and Jaime were cleaning things up. I look back at Callen to see how beat up he looks. I put my hands on his face.

"What happen G?"

Before he could say anything dad puts the bag on the coffee tables. Callen opens it. He starts to pull the stuff out. Jaime stops to see what we were doing.

"My god there is enough stuff to pack an ambulance."

Callen smirks at Jaime.

"There should be Nell pack it."

I feel myself blushing as my family look at me in surprise. I jump from the sting of Callen cleaning the cuts on my arms. That I didn't notices till now, once he cleans and wraps my arms up to my elbow. I push his hands away from the bag as he start to pack it up.

"We are not done with that. You look like someone use you like a punching bag."

As I clean Callen dad and Jaime come back from outside.

"We found out what cause the shakes. A big thing of snow fell from the tree on to the roof damage. We will go fix it while you ladies clean up in here."

Call watches the other men leave.

"I will go help them with the roof."

I pull him back on the couch as he gets up.

"Can you even fix a roof G?"

He smirks at me as he kisses my lips. He put he lips next to my ear.

"I have lots of skills that you don't know about, and I will glad to show you."

I feel a shiver going down my spine. I watch as he walks out the door. Lets just say I love the view. Of course it is better in all natural.

AAAAAAAAAAA

And there you go all done. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry it took so long to get back but her is another chapter hope you like it. Sorry it is not very long.

**Meet the Parents**

**Ch. 6**

**Joules Jones point of view:**

I watch as my family sit around the table, as Nell and I get the food out.

As I set one of the plates down I turn to see Nell come in with two heavy plates as she slips on the rug Callen seems to come out of nowhere to catch to plate and Nell. Once she gets her feet under her Callen take both plates from her and puts them on the table. Then takes Nell by the arm and pulls a chair out and puts her in it.

"G what are you doing?"Asks Nell as she tries to get up. Callen just puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

"You are going to sit there and your mother and I will get the rest of the dishes."

"But Callen I can do it I just tripped that's all."

I watch as Callen shakes his head at her.

"Nell, baby, you are tired and hurt let me do it. You relax ok?"

They just stare at each other for a few minutes before Nell nods her head.

Callen smirks and leans over to kiss her forehead.

As he walks to get the rest of the dishes, I take a closer look at Nell to see that he is right. She has dark circles under her eyes and she looks a little pale.

The way Nell looks remind me of the time I was first pregnant. I stopped my train of thought as I took another look at Nell. On a closer inspection I see all the same signs I had when I was pregnant with my son.

My eyes widen.

Before I could do anything else Callen brings the last plate out. Throughout the meal I watch Nell and Callen. I see Callen hand Nell her plate with all her favorite foods.

After he served her then he served food for himself. The funny thing is that they look as if they do this every day.

He just started to take care of her without a second thought. When we are finished eating Nell gives a big yawn. Callen help her up and steers her towards her room.

As I watch them go to bed I grab my shopping list and at the bottom I added Pregnancy test to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own NCIS LA.

Meet theParents

Ch. 7

Nell's point of view:

I stood and looked at my mom in shock as she handed me a Pregnancy test.

"Mom why are you handing me a pregnancy test?"

I watched as my mom gave me a pointed stare

"Because I think it would be fun for you to practice so when you need the real thing that you know what to do."

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm. I walked to the bathroom that was connected to my old bedroom. I turned around to close the door. As I looked at the test and tried to think if there was a time that Callen and I hadn't used protection. I could not think of a time so I just shake my head and to the test to get my mom off my back. Once I finished I wash my hands then head out of the room to still see my mom standing there.

"We have to wait five minutes to see what it says."

As we wait I can feel the nervous energy growing in the room. When the time ran out I walked in the bathroom to see what is says. I took a deep breath and looked down to see what it said. I turned to my mom and showed her the test. She let out the breath she was holding while she looked at me.

"Are you going to tell him about you taking the test?"

I looked at her. "We will see. There is no point in telling him and upsetting him."

"He needs to be told about it."

"No he does not Mother. You are the one that brought it up not us, so we will leave Callen out of this for now. Is that understood?"

She looked to the door and did not meet my eyes.

"Is that _**understood**_ mother? It is between Callen and me. We are adults and can make our own decision."

"Some are older than others."

I pulled myself up to my full height in anger when I heard what my mother mumbled under her breath.

"Stop right there! I will not stand here and let you say one bad thing about the man I love. I would think after you had seen the way he is around me that you would see what a great guy he is. But no you are too busy stuck on the fact that he is older than me. Well let me tell you that because of his age he has learned things that I benefit from and I love very much."

I smirked as my mom looked at me with wide eyes and her face turned red.

She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened. We turned to see who it was. Callen stood their looking between my mother and me. I saw my mom walk towards him. She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

My heart stopped when I caught on what she was about to do.

"Callen just in time, Nell has something to tell you."

I stood there as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Callen. I looked at him to see him staring at the Pregnancy test that I forgot I was holding.

"Nell is that what I think it is?"

XXXXXXXx

Yes I will leave you hanging. Sorry once I started to write it just took off from there. Hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
